


I Know I’m Not Wanted

by moonbunnyae



Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: + woozi, A/B/O, ABO, ABO dynamics, Abo bts, Abuse, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Jungkook, Alpha Namjoon, Alpha Woozi, Alpha Yoongi, Angst, Beta Jin, I don’t wanna tag the rest, M/M, Neglect, Omega Jimin, Original Character - Freeform, Polyamory, Probable angst, Scenting, Smut, abo got7, abo seventeen, abo straykids, alpha hobi, beta, beta Tae - Freeform, huge pack, idk how to tag, omega - Freeform, omega neglect, original character | Ae omega, polyamorous, possible s/a so tw, probable smut, straykids + bts + GOT7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbunnyae/pseuds/moonbunnyae
Summary: Will Ae finally get a safe space to call home and a loving pack to call his family? Will Changbin choose Seventeen or StrayKids? Will our not-yet-claimed omegas find their home and a place in their hearts for Ae? Please check in every Saturday to find out ;)
Relationships: Jackson Wang/Original Character(s), Jeon Jungkook/Jackson Wang, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook/Original Character(s), Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Jackson Wang, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Jackson Wang, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Male Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Min Yoongi | Suga, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Character(s), Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Park Jimin (BTS), Min Yoongi | Suga/Jackson Wang, Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Male Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Park Jimin (BTS)/Jackson Wang, Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Male Character(s), StrayBT7+Woozi
Kudos: 2





	1. SUMMARY AND INFO

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hidden Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610472) by [PrussiaSheiala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala). 



This story was loosely inspired by the story Hidden Omega by PrussiaSheiala here on AO3 (I highly recommend reading their story if you like Kpop A/B/O stories that had to be one of my favorite stories so far!) 

I Know Im Not Wanted is the story of a fairly large pack (consisting of BTS, GOT7, StrayKids, and Seventeen’s Woozi) and a baby omega named Ae. Ae is a staff member working with Seventeen when he’s pushed away from his pack. Woozi, the pack member he’s closest to, and JB, the pack alpha, take a special interest in this poor omega and take him in when he’s at his lowest time when Woozi finds him sleeping in one of the barley used practice rooms at the studio.  
When Ae enters the pack, just looking for an actual bed to sleep in, he was unaware that the pack was very interested in him. That is until issues arise with a few not-yet-claimed omegas and one particularly stubborn alpha.  
Will Ae finally get a safe space to call home and a loving pack to call his family? Will Changbin choose Seventeen or StrayKids? Will our not-yet-claimed omegas find their home and a place in their hearts for Ae? Please check in every Saturday to find out ;)

THIS STORY WILL SWITCH BETWEEN POVS. THE MAIN ONES USED WILL BE NARRATOR POV, AE’S POV, AND CHANGBINS POV (later in the story). IF ANY OTHER POV IS USED IT WILL BE STATED IN THE CHAPTER NOTES.

JUST SOME INFO:  
Ae is a newly (but slightly late) presented omega, only 19, with the scent of blue pea flower tea, from Thailand (fluent in Thai, English, and Korean.) He’s small both in height and weight (almost worryingly) and it fits him well. He has long deep brown almost black hair that he likes to pull into a bun to show off his undercut. He has caramel brown eyes that are soft compared to his fashionable yet definite dancer style choice. He works as backstage crew for Seventeen, until Woozi recommends he be moved to studio staff so he can keep a closer eye on him. 

Name = subgender (other fact) [scent]  
BTS  
Namjoon = Alpha [forest]  
Jin = Beta [clean linen]  
Yoongi = Alpha [bourbon]  
Hobi = Soft Alpha [grass]  
Taeyoung = Beta (w/ omega tendencies) [paint]  
Jimin = Omega [rain]  
Jungkook = Alpha [chile chocolate ]  
GOT7  
JB = Pack Alpha [eucalyptus mint]  
Jackson = Alpha [blueberries]  
Jinyoung = Beta [white chocolate]  
Mark = Omega [caramel]  
BamBam = Omega (and kind of crazy) [redpop]  
Yugyeom = Alpha [fireplace]  
Youngjae = Beta [new books]  
StrayKids  
Jisung = Alpha [strawberries]  
Changbin = Omega [cottoncandy]  
Lee Know = Alpha [old books]  
I.N = Hard Omega [dark chocolate]  
Felix = Alpha [peppermint]  
Chan = Alpha [ginger]  
Hyunjin = Beta [ocean]  
Seungmin = Soft Alpha [cheesecake]  
Seventeen  
Woozi = Soft Alpha [apple pie]  
Jeonghan = Beta [caramel coffee]  
Mingyu = Alpha [deep roast coffee]  
Hoshi = Hard Omega [ink]  
Wonwoo = Pack Alpha [espresso]  
Junhui = Beta [sharpie]  
Vernon = Alpha [fake banana]  
Minghao = Hard Omega [cinnamon rolls]  
S.Copus = Soft Alpha [candy peaches]  
Joshua = Omega [syrup]  
DK = Beta [toast]  
Dino = Omega [roses]  
Seungkwan = Alpha [lemonlime]


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the angst begins! Leave comments of what you think folks

Ae was a young omega, 19, just barley presented. He was the model omega. The small and thin body of a dancer, long brown hair hiding his undercut on the days he decides not to put it into a bun, soft brown eyes glowing caramel in the light, and the sweet smell of blue pea flower tea that fit him so well. The only problem was...Ae couldn’t have kids. And. Well. Ae didn’t see this as a big issue.

And it wasn’t, at first. He presented, and was immediately accepted into his pack, taking the bite from his pack alpha, Kim Yeonsang. He was the only omega in his pack, so he was treasured and spoiled by every member that surrounded him. I mean...He had everything he could have ever wished for. A pack that loved him, a killer job working backstage for one of the top kpop groups, Seventeen, and was even so close to convincing Yeonsang that they should adopt orphaned pups, try and continue growing their pack even if they couldn’t reproduce with him. It was all working out perfectly.

Until Dee showed up.

Dee was an omega, younger and cuter than him (or so it seemed) in every way. And all it took was Yeonsang hearing he was fertile, for the glass to spill over. After only a few weeks of courting the younger omega, Dee was brought into the pack and into Ae’s life, without him even knowing Dee existed. At first, Ae was fine with this new addition. It gave him another Omega to be with, something he had always secretly craved, (Let's be honest, he loves all of his alphas and betas, but being with another omega was nice okay?) and it brought hope for his pack to have their own pups running around. 

But then he noticed it. The way Yeonsang would prefer to be holding onto Dee as he slept, Ae slowly getting pushed to the edge of the nest as the other mates did the same. The way a couple of the betas would roll their eyes every time he would try and talk with them, only to melt into small coos of praise when Dee poked his head into the room. The way no one seemed to want anything to do with him, unless Dee wanted his attention. 

That month he spent his heat, three days of unimaginable pain, alone, for the first time since he presented. 

~  
I walked out of the guest room, dressed in Sannie-Hyung’s sweater and a pair of short, dried tear stains on my face as I walked into the living room. Sannie had Dee wrapped in his arms on the couch, every member of the pack with their eyes on the screen playing some dumb movie. Like they hadn’t noticed I’d be alone for three whole days. Like they didn’t care. 

I tried to act as if nothing was wrong, moving to go sit by Sannie, only to have him nudge me away from him. 

“Go sit on the other couch. You smell like a used whore.” Yeonsang scrunches his nose a little,burying his nose into Dee’s neck to smell his sweet powdered sugar smell. I look up at him, a little shocked, but I know better than to argue. I just nod a little and move across the living room, placing myself in between Tae and Tannie, twin beta’s who always gave me support even as things started to go south. I watch as Tae gets up from his seat, moving to the other end of the couch and pulling Tannie into his lap. Away from me. 

I look around as I notice everyone has moved so they’re not in reach of me, a few of them even moving so they could hold onto Dee in one way or another. I can’t help the small whimper that leaves my lips, or the one that follows when several pairs of sharp eyes settle on me. It’s the first time I’ve felt genuinely unsafe in my own home…

“What? Ae we’re all trying to watch a movie here.” Yeonsang snaps slightly. 

“I...I just wanted...am I not allowed to be near anyone? Is there...a reason no one will touch me aymore?” I know my voice is weak from me holding back the tears, but from how silent and still everything goes...I know everyone hears me. I hear a sigh pas Sannie’s lips as he moves Dee off of his lap, standing up. He beckons me to him as he leaves the living room. 

I notice Dee’s apologetic eyes and worried pout as he’s pulled into another alpha’s lap as I go to leave the room. When I enter the kitsch, his face is stone his eyes are cold, and I can feel myself shrink under the gaze and the angry smell filling the room. 

“S-Sannie...what’s going o-?”

“We don’t want you anymore, Ae.” When those words leave his lips, I feel as if my whole world shatter around me as the tears spill from my eyes yet again.

“W-What? No...I-Is it something I did? P-Please I’ll fix it I’ll do anything please Sannie don’t...d-don’t leave me…”

“We have no use for you anymore. Let’s face it. Dee is a much better omega, and can help us start the family we deserve. You’re...literally dead weight to us. We don’t need you. We don’t want you.” Yeonsang crosses his arms, leaning back against the counter. 

“Please…” I whimper out trying to talk through my tears. “G-Give me time! To p-prove I can do better! I’ll prove I’m not useless just please! P-Please!” 

I’m shaking in fear as Yeonsang looks me over. I know he wants to say no but…

“Fine. Three days. That’s all you get.” I watch as he walks to the door way, calling over his shoulder, “but you’re sleeping in the guest room. Until you prove yourself you don’t deserve to sleep in the nest.” 

And somehow that hurts me more than him threatening to get rid of me all together….


End file.
